


Story Idea : The Hale Guardian

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Stiles/Younger Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has been protecting the Hale Pack for over 200 years. It's gone pretty well, he thinks. The Hale Pack is prosperous, happy, and healthy. However, Stiles contentment is thrown out the window when 18 year old Derek announces to the pack that Stiles is his mate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Story Idea : The Hale Guardian

Note: This is just a story idea not a full story. It's just put here so that someone might be inspired by it to flesh it out on their own, and maybe be inspired to continue it.

Stiles has been guarding/protecting the Hale Pack for over 200 years. He has not aged in that time, still appearing to be a young man in his late teens/early twenties. Stiles doesn't completely know why. He's only used his magic to protect the Hales, not to stop his aging process.

Stiles thinks he's been doing a decent job. The Hale Pack is prosperous, happy, and healthy. When it became apparent that Stiles was not aging, he started distancing himself from the Pack. He did not want to get too close because it hurt too much when they aged and passed away. He has kept a close eye on them and protected them from a distance, only really interacting with the Hale Alpha.

However, this most recent generation of Hale children (Eric, Laura, Derek, and Cora) have not let him get away with that. They have sought him out ever since they could walk, always asking questions and following him around. Stiles has grown to enjoy their company, and has become closer to the entire pack as a result. Drama seems to follow Derek around though. Stiles had to stop Derek's girlfriend, Paige, from being bit. Then when Kate Argent came to town and Stiles senses all started flashing "danger", he had to take care of her.

The most shocking thing of all, though, was when 18 year old Derek announced to the pack that Stiles. was his mate.

Okay, this is mainly a fic about younger, very self assured Derek courting Stiles, and Stiles being very flustered over it. One thing Stiles feels awkward about it the age difference, even though he and Derek look close to the same age. He also watched Derek grow up, which kind of creeps him out on dating him. Another objection is that Stiles hasn't aged in 200 years. How can this work as Derek gets older and Stiles does not. 

(However, when Stiles accepts that he romantically loves Derek, he will then start to age normally. Stiles and Derek grow old together living a happy life.)

I have three thoughts on how Stiles happens to start protecting the Hales:

1) Stiles fell in love with an ancestor of Derek's, and as he or she died, Stiles vowed to protect his or her children. Stiles magic did the rest.  
2) Stiles was training under a powerful mage, and this mage requested that Stiles protect the Hale Pack right before he passed away.  
3) Stiles' mother was a powerful sorceress, and she could see the future. On her deathbed she asked Stiles to protect the Hales. She could see that Derek was meant to be for Stiles even though he was to be born hundreds of years later. She doesn't tell Stiles this, but it is her dying magic that keeps Stiles from aging all these years until he and Derek could be together.

Well, that's it. Hope you folks like it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hale Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942038) by [InesCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross)




End file.
